Without You
by Felling
Summary: It was raining more then ever I ever thought possible as I sat and stared into his cerulean eyes, the wind howled and swayed in rhythm with his dirty blond locks. Zelink - Oneshot


_**-**__**Disclaimer:**__**-**_ _I own nothing here except for your average and every-day plot bunny._

_**-WITHOUT YOU**__**-**__**  
**__By: Felling  
_

_

* * *

_

I opened my eyes to the soft sounds of rain falling with lots of pattering on the roof, The rain-droplets sounding through-out the castle halls. _Pat pat pat._ I sighed drearily. The rain just wouldn't stop. It had been a week now and the water has reached up to the wooden doors of the every peasant's house in the alleys and roads surrounding the castle. It had been a dreadful week since I had seen the sun. It had been a week since I had last seen him. _Link_. The name left short, tiny shudders up my spine. Being apart from him felt like the world was a little more colder. Without him around I started to notice the cold glares, the speechless stares, and annoyed looks.

I really hadn't noticed any of this or more for when Link was around to keep me company, I didn't need to worry. It was like it was only me and him, yet the whole world was against us. I always thou- _Clink_. I suddenly jumped, startled from my train of thought after hearing the little raindrops fall harder with each second against the balcony window. As I slowly rose up from my bedside and went over to the said window, staring out into the night sky. Just as I turned to head for my bed, I swear I had seen a black cloaked figure rush past the sleeping guards on night duty _supposedly_ guarding the front entrance.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I ran for the door, but stopped suddenly. I was a _Princess_! Not some wild peasant girl off searching for adventure! Not that I really would've minded. I would have been able to have more freedom, life, happiness, _love_... After banishing every thought that was running through my head at the moment, I realized that I felt like I was being locked up in some tower and left to rot like some tragic woman stuck in a pitiful fairytale, I might have a chance to see touch and feel something I have always loved. The rain. Always so cleansing and remorseful.

Rain always brought the thoughts of tragic events and untold miseries behind me as I always watched, concealed behind a glass force. _This was finally my chance._ After grabbing my cloak, I left the room hastily and not bothering to check the route I was taking for the slightest hint of roused guards from the ruckus I was making. I rushed down the stairs ignoring how silent the castle was at night. The banter and chatter and rude words always seemed to flow through the walls even when no people were around to speak it.

As I approached the doors from far off, I came close only to notice how the huge the heavy oak doors were. After a few minutes of silent stress and some rude words, the doors finally gave way and opened to the darkness of the night. Relentlessly walking into the pitch black, I noticed how nice the rain felt against the pale ivory of my cheek. After spinning around and laughing quietly to myself, I pondered over to myself why I was actually out here.

I slowly back-tracked my thoughts. After a few moments of trying to sort out my thoughts, something moved in the bushes a few feet away. I looked up startled, as it all suddenly came to me. _The cloaked figure. The person I saw from my window._ Whoever they were, was slowly approaching me from the darkness of cover the trees had given them. Finally realizing how dangerous this could be, I understood my situation.

I tried to slip silently into the shadows, but as soon as I had moved an inch, I noticed something. My eyes widening as the person took a few steps closer, as though struggling internally then collapsing in a heap a few feet away from me. He, she, who ever they were had been hurt. Just before they're fall, I understood that they had been limping as if attacked by something. Gathering my broken thoughts, I raced towards to person in attempts to help them.

After a moment of my brain trying to register what happened I dropped to my knees and I completely forgot my fears as I pulled the cape hood back just enough to see many little scratches and scars on their face. They were wounded worse then I had anticipated. No. Not they. He. As I took the hood off completely to check for more injuries, I felt the person start to rouse and I soon realized just who was laying in my arms. It was raining more then ever I ever thought possible as I sat and stared into his cerulean eyes, the wind howled and swayed in rhythm with his dirty blond locks.

I choked on the one word I wanted to whisper more then anything in the world. _Link._ His eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint. "Hello," he whispered silently. His voice croaked from disuse and I noted with remorse that how he must not have been aided in what looked have been more then a week's time. Tears started to form quickly in my eyes as I realized that the man I loved was laying half conscience in my arms, and it felt like he was being pulled away by every raindrop that pelted at his form.

I pulled him into a silent embrace, and heard him chuckle lightly. "What happened to you?" I heard myself whisper silently to the wind. "I'll tell you later on, let's jus-" He was stopped suddenly as I seized his hand as he tried to stand. "Don't you understand how badly you have been injured?! You could have even died!" I felt myself start to grow more furious as I realized the trouble he was put through just to make it back to the castle in one piece.

I stood silently and tugged him up with me as I supported him as we walked slowly towards the castle's huge wooden gates. I stole a quick glance at him just to see him staring back at me with something akin to remorse in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak and I quickly silenced him with one swift glance. I wanted no more harm or stress to come to him, as I led him through the castle halls. After we were safe in the bedroom I had put aside for him, I helped him onto the bed and gave him my best glare as I quickly turned and stalked right towards the opposite side of the room thinking of how to approach the subject of what had happened.

Spinning on my heel, I turned to face him. "Now will yo-" I stopped half sentence noting the fact that he was sleeping soundlessly as his head lolled back against the head board of the the bed. I sighed softly watching his chest rise in fall, in beat with his heart. I slowly approached the bed with slight grace and lowered myself onto it.

Turning around I quickly gasped as I realized how close to him I actually was. After a few moments of consideration, I stared thoughtfully at his face. There could be nothing more beautiful then Link himself. I took in every little detail I could before I felt the slight tug of darkness rise over my entire body and I felt my eyes flutter closed I lost conscience with his face still clear in my mind.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed. This was my very first fanfiction I ever wrote, and it has gone through over two updates._

___**Created:**_ _1-21-08  
__**Edited: **10-9-09_


End file.
